Final Shrike Pilgrimage
The Final Shrike Pilgrimage was the last journey authorized by the Hegemony of Man to the Time Tombs on Hyperion, initiated approximately three weeks following the expansion of the anti-entropic fields around the Time Tombs and the increase in the range of the Shrike.Hyperion, 1995. Prologue, pg. 4. Seven Pilgrims Seven Pilgrims were selected by the Church of the Final Atonement for the Pilgrimage and confirmed by the All Thing with the backing of the Senate.Hyperion, 1995, Prologue The members of the Final Shrike Pilgrimage were as follows: * Father Lenar Hoyt * Colonel Fedmahn Kassad * Martin Silenus * Captain Het Masteen * Sol Weintraub * Brawne Lamia * The Hegemony Consul The Journey Departure The seven pilgrims arrived at the treeship Yggdrasill prior to its departure from the Parvati system. They awoke from fugue some number of hours prior to arrival at Hyperion and assembled for dinner on the foremost dining platform. After hearing Father Lenar Hoyt's story, all but Het Masteen met at the Consul's spaceship for their descent to the surface.Hyperion, 1995. Chapter 1. Descent & Arrival The group of six pilgrims arrived to the spaceport in Keats and traveled south via skimmer toward Jacktown, the old city section of Keats. After a brief stop at the ruins of the Shrike Temple, the pilgrims made their way to Cicero's, where they enjoyed a meal and met A. Bettik, their guide. After rendezvousing with Het Masteen at the Shrike Temple, the group of seven pilgrims boarded the barge Benares with their guide and headed north-northeast up the Hoolie River. The Hoolie River After breakfast the next morning, the Colonel tells his tale.Hyperion, 1995. Chapter 2. Later that evening, after a brief stop in the ruined river town of Naiad, Martin Silenus tells his tale.Hyperion, 1995. Chapter 3. The Sea of Grass The pilgrims arrive at Edge to find their next mode of transportation - a windwagon for travel across the Sea of Grass - not yet waiting for them. After some debate, the pilgrims part ways with their guide and await their transportation. They are quickly relieved as the windwagon soon approaches in an automatic fashion. As the pilgrims make their way across the Sea of Grass, Sol Weintraub tells his tale. Night on the Sea of Grass brings a view of the first conflict between the Hegemony and Ousters in Hyperion's orbit, including destruction of the Yggdrasill. Het Masteen, disturbed by the loss of his ship, departs the company of the pilgrims early as the Consul and Colonel Kassad set up watches for the night.Hyperion, 1995. Chapter 4. The Bridle Range The next morning the group rises to find blood throughout Het Masteen's cabin, and the captain missing. After a long search, with no evidence and lots of speculation about possible murderers, the group proceeds to to port of Pilgrims' Rest on the northeastern edge of the Sea of Grass at the foot of the Bridle Range. The six remaining pilgrims board a tramcar for the twelve hour journey across the mountains. After dinner, Brawne Lamia proceeds to tell her tale.Hyperion, 1995. Chapter 5. Chronos Keep The next night, the pilgrims arrive to Chronos Keep, the abandoned would-be castle resort in the mountains.Hyperion, 1995. 412. The group begins to suspect that the Consul can indeed call his ship to the valley should they need rescue. They witness a figure moving toward the Time Tombs, and suspect it is Het Masteen. Planning to meet Het at the Tombs in the morning, the group settles in for the Consul's tale in the cascading light from the space battle underway in Hyperion's orbit.Hyperion, 1995. 462. Descent The next morning the pilgrims descended to the moor below the keep, crossed the low hills and dunes until they were even with the City of Poets, then continued their descent into the valley of the Time Tombs.Hyperion, 1995. 479. Epilogue. The Valley The Sphinx and the Jade Tomb are the first of the Time Tombs visible on the descent from Chronos Keep.Hyperion, 1995. 480. Epilogue. The pilgrims spend their first day exploring the tombs and then set up camp for the night near the Sphinx, in the location traditionally used by pilgrims in their last night before confronting the Shrike.The Fall of Hyperion, Chapter 3. 1995 edition, pg. 19-21. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:History & Events